


The end is coming.

by SmoakandWinchester



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: AU, BAMFFelicity, FelicitySmoakIsReallyFelicityWinchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakandWinchester/pseuds/SmoakandWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DO NOT read if you haven't watched the mid season finale of SPN. </p>
<p>Felicity deals with what she saw, her brother, the monster he is turning into. And it kills her more, that what he had done wasn't because of him being a demon... <br/>(I suck at summaries sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end is coming.

_I remember tears steaming down your face when I said, “I'll never let you go.”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "don't leave me here alone.”_

_But all that's dead and gone and Passed tonight..._

In a blur somehow Felicity made it on shaky legs into her room without tripping, she barely remembers the drive back to the bunker. Her back hit the door with a thud, as the tears began to fall silently, teeth breaking the bottom lip skin to stop herself from the loud sobs that threatened to escape.

Flashbacks of the scene that took place an hour prior repeated in her mind. Her brother, her big brother who protected her from the world, who raised her to become the woman that she was. Was turning into a monster. A monster worse than him being a demon or any supernatural creature, he had done it himself. Still human... Brutally killed men, human men in barely under a minute. Without any struggle.

Felicity, the genius, had no idea what to do. So far nothing could fix her brother, and her worse fear, might end up being the way to stop him. One day, Sammy or her might have to kill him. That one thought sent felicity over the edge as a loud sob escaped from her bloody lips, her whole body giving out on her as she fell to the hard floor, the sobs grew louder as her hand pushed against her heart.

But it was true... Dean was something else. He was falling too much over the edge, Felicity was scared that they might not be able to pull him back. With no cure to the Mark. There'll only be even more death to come. That she knew. She could feel it. Dean was becoming something she has never seen before. This could be the end of him. Of the three of them. 

This will be their end, the Winchester will never get a happy ending that she knew all too well. Even being Felicity Smoak, having Oliver and Diggle and Roy, being someone else, reality always came round to bite her in the ass. No matter how much happiness it brings her, (more than she cares t admit) 

This time, bigger and badder than before. And for once Felicity winchester has no idea what to do, how to save her brother and to keep the strength up to continue to fight the good old fight. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This will be my first piece of work, so I apologise if I get anything wrong.   
> I've always liked the thought of Felicity Smoak, as a Winchester. Living a double life ever since I started watching Arrow. So that's why I'm here.   
> I'll likely be posting a few more one shots of a different period in her life. And I'm also working on a bigger story for her, I'll post if people enjoy Felicity Winchester! 
> 
> Stopping my rambling now! So hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment on your thoughts about the story! Thank you.


End file.
